The above-referenced application discloses an apparatus for making cutouts in the ends of tubular workpieces. The apparatus comprises an endless abrasive band which passes around and is driven along an endless path by a pair of pulleys. Formation of a cutout takes place at one of the pulleys and this shaping pulley has a diameter approximating the desired diameter of the cutout. The apparatus further comprises a workpiece clamp which is supported on a carriage movable towards and away from the shaping pulley.
The shaping pulley is interchangeable in order to change the cutout diameter. However, improvements in the ease and speed of pulley insertion and removal are desirable.